U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,387 describes a vending machine for hot foods including an oven cabinet divided by a perforated plate to prevent transfer of microwave energy from a cooking compartment to hot air conditioning compartment, the latter utilized to facilitate crisping and browning of the food (normally in a tray) to provide a desired surface texture. The patent in FIGS. 4, 11 and 12 discloses an oscillating, crank-driven air dispensing apparatus pivoted to a duct plenum.